Entre les lignes
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Cet amour-là a le goût délicieux de l'interdit et leur laisse le coeur au bord des lèvres. Ficclet Road/Allen.


**Entre les lignes**

Bah tiens, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pondu une ficclet, moi. C'est toujours aussi agréable.

Bref, cette fois j'ai eu l'idée grâce à un commentaire de Sedna sur la nuit 192. Je lui dédie cette petite histoire, parce que la grande folle de Road/Allen qu'elle est le vaut bien. Même pour moi qui, bon, aimait bien ce couple mais sans plus, la dernière nuit à été une révélation, c'est trop mignon *_*

D'ailleurs il y a donc de gros SPOILERS de cette même nuit, soit du dernier chapitre paru. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'y passe (même en gros), passez votre chemin !

Autre précision, ce n'est pas du tout la suite de Pâquerettes. Rien à voir. J'avais peut-être mieux réussi Road dans l'autre, cela dit.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je ne peux donc que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Ca ne va pas durer longtemps, ils le savent tous les deux. Quelque part, ils n'ont pas envie que ça dure. Ca leur fait du bien de rester côte à côte mais ça enfonce aussi un milliard d'aiguilles au plus profond de leur chair. Ca fait mal, ça les tue à petit feu.

Il l'a épargnée, encore une fois. Il a retenu la main du vilain garçon et ainsi l'épée qui allait déchirer son corps de chiffon. Il avait raison, c'était inutile mais quand bien même… Il y avait cette chose dans son regard, cette petite chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir. Qu'elle n'a peut-être pas vue mais qu'elle espère. Détermination? Impuissance? Colère? Douleur? Elle a oublié ce que sont ces sentiments depuis tant d'années. _Ou peut-être qu'elle sait déjà._

Elle l'a sauvé, encore une fois. Elle a retenu son âme qui pliait sous la pression des cris et de toute cette folie. C'est en partie à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouve ici et puisqu'ils veulent tous tellement que le Quatorzième sorte, elle aurait dû le laisser s'effondrer. Pourtant, elle est là, égayant le décor macabre dans sa robe rose pâle. Elle est là et elle lui tient la main, l'étreint de ses maigres bras à travers son épreuve. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne veut pas savoir. _Ou peut-être qu'il sait déjà._

C'est la tristesse qui les rassemble. C'est cette tristesse qui a fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, qui forgera ce qu'ils vont devenir, si on leur en laisse le temps. Des ennemis, pour toujours. Des ennemis dont les souhaits divergent, destinés à s'entretuer, à se répéter encore et encore « La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te promets, tu ne te relèveras pas. » Cependant, un souhait parmi les autres, ces litanies de mort et de sang, s'élève et s'accroche à leurs esprits comme un refrain entêtant. _J'aurais souhaité que peut-être pas._

Un cœur froid dans un corps chaud. Un cœur chaud dans un corps froid. Quelque chose cloche, a toujours cloché. Quand ils se sont aperçus pour la première fois dans cette dimension factice, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient à faire. N'importe quel spectateur aurait pu l'affirmer. « Tu es la méchante. Il est le gentil, le brave gars sur qui repose le poids du monde. Pour survivre, il n'a d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ton immonde existence. » C'est-ce qu'ils pensaient aussi. Néanmoins, au-delà de leurs vêtements, lorsque leurs peaux chaudes et froides entrèrent en contact, ils purent le ressentir. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. _Peut-être était-ce justement ce qu'ils avaient tant attendu._

Quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Personne d'autre à aimer. Il n'aime pas au singulier, pas en particulier. Elle n'aime pas tout court, sauf sans doute sa famille forcée. Cela revient au même, l'amour des amoureux leur est étranger. Du jamais-vu pour l'une, de l'utopique pour l'autre. Cet amour-là a le délicieux goût de l'interdit et leur laisse le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ces lèvres qui se sont frôlées, autrefois. Cet instant paraît si loin qu'ils veulent penser qu'il n'existe pas. Ils sont tournés vers l'avenir, qu'ils désirent lumineux ou obscur, selon les jours. _Peut-être que je te vois dans ce futur, je ne sais pas._

Elle est la fille dont les rêves sont dissimulés par un voile de sang, le sang du garçon de ses rêves et celui d'autres qu'elle dépèce en riant sans savoir pourquoi. Il est l'homme en devenir qui marche sans s'arrêter, et sur la route qu'il a si patiemment tracée se tient une fille qui a rêvé de lui. Elle s'est perdue en chemin, il a perdu ses rêves. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver face à face, la peur et la tendresse se lisant sur leurs visages, ces visages dont les traits ne prendraient jamais la dureté de ceux des adultes. _Nous, les enfants égarés, devions peut-être nous reconnaître, qui sait?_

Et alors ils sont là, catapultés au milieu de souvenirs qui ne sont pas les leurs, au milieu d'une histoire d'amour qui n'est pas la leur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver et pourtant il y est, et elle y est aussi et ils ne comprennent pas comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Il se sent nauséeux, témoin impuissant de cet horrible secret. Elle s'accroche à son poignet en souriant, feignant d'avoir oublié qu'elle a fait. Elle le lui a rappelé, qui il était. Allen. Juste Allen. Et sur le bout de sa langue ont demeuré les mots honnis : « Walker », « Exorciste ». Il a répondu sans réfléchir. Road. Seulement Road. Et il a omis de préciser sa véritable identité : « Camelot », « Noah ». De simples mots, des mots qui font toute la différence. _Il y a peut-être d'autres mots que je voudrais te dire._

Ca n'a pas d'importance, personne ne les regarde. Ces scènes qui défilent autour d'eux ont déjà disparu. Il n'y a que leur présent qui compte et bientôt le présent aussi aura disparu pour laisser place à un passé révolu. C'est pour ça que, certaines fois, comme aujourd'hui, ils peuvent se permettre de laisser tomber les masques, laisser s'échapper une larme, un regard, une émotion qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir. Pour le garder près d'elle, elle ne peut que lui démontrer à quel point son camp a sombré dans les ténèbres, le guider sur sa voie, faire doucement glisser les barrières qui séparent le Bien et le Mal. Pour effacer la culpabilité, elle se dit qu'elle le fait pour sa famille, celle qui ne comprendrait pas. _Mais peut-être que lui, un jour, il comprendra._

Quand ils sortiront de cet Enfer, lui au moins aura changé. Du moins, elle l'espère du profond de son cœur de cendres. Ils savent tous les deux que sinon, leur rengaine n'en finira jamais. Je te repousse. Je ne veux pas de toi. Cette peau grise, tu peux te la garder. Cette peau blanche, elle me dégoûte. Ton sang est noir. Ton sang est rouge. Tu es une Noah. Tu es un Humain. Je te déteste. Je te hais.

…

_Peut-être bien que je t'aime. Peut-être bien que je t'aime aussi._

**oOo**

C'est très court, je sais mais je l'ai vraiment écrite au feeling. Disons que c'est pour vous faire vaguement patienter avant la suite de Sauvages.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

A bientôt !


End file.
